Rise of The Legendaries
by This Annoying Shit
Summary: Pitch is back, but the gaurdians are going to need more help than they ever expected. MiM tells of the 5 legendaries, who were scattered but found recently. Sadly, they have no memory and are forced to learn what they should have known over again. Even sadder, the most powerful is the one worst off out of them all. Plot for once, yay. Read and Review please. I'll hug you if you do.


I don't own rotg. Because if I did, you wouldn't understand what the hell just happened and Pitch would kiss Jack. yeah, this is another story, but it's first person (first time writing it) and stuff. No Yaoi, just friendship and stuff.

* * *

_It was a silent night, but it was broken by the sound of trees falling, branches snapping and slamming into the ground, and loud explosions. In the middle of a huge crater, a small being floated there, levitating by means of crackling blue flames dancing around them. Black hair, pale skin, and teal eyes were in a beautiful face covered with scars. A black hoodie and pants, both covered with stitched on flame patterns. It was an unusal sight, but they weren't done there. Raising a hand above their head, they shot a large blast of blues flames into the sky, a beacon for meetings of the Legendaries. They would be needed soon._

* * *

_A hospital with it's white washed walls, covered in the scent of antiseptic cleaning supplies. A lanky form stood over a bed, taking away most of the illness within a child to give them a much better chance of survival. A hospital pair of pajama's, with their blue and white squares covered their form and a staff in their hands with two snakes forming a heart on top. Bleached skin, hair, and silver eyes without pupils adorned this one, giving him a spiritual feel of eeriness and calmness. One look out the window and they saw the blue flames from the distance. Whistling lowly, the male turned and walked from the room, summoning many different imps that held containers in wich they trapped illnesses. They dropped them off in the biohazard bins and followed their master._

* * *

_Twins stood side by side, looking out over the sleeping town they'd grown up in. One with pitch black eyes, no irises, no sclera, just black, with tan skin and black hair stood there. A black leather jacket with fur lining the top of the collar, a white tank top, and jeans, old and worn adorned him. His twin had platinum blonde hair, a faint tan, and sky blue eyes. A white hoodie with a black shirt beneath it, white skinny jeans, and circular glasses were what he wore. They made sure that they kept the children sleeping to get their dreams without disturbance, watch the unsettled souls of the people, quell uncertainty with lies, all done by the dark twin. The light twin nudged him and nodded towards the flare of blue flames in the sky. Nodding, they jumped and took off towards it with the speed of demons._

* * *

_The graveyard was still as the graves went undisturbed. The young man with the maroon hair with the purple stripes on it and the bandage over his missing eye stood there. His skin was a sickly sage green, very light as an undertone. In his hands was a shovel, and he wore loose tar colored pants, a skin colored longsleeve, and a jacket without sleeves that ended in swallow tails behind his back. He stared from his garden of headstones at the flames before taking off towards them at a top speed. He would get there last and he knew it. He didn't like it, but he was slowest because he was still so new as a grave keeper._

* * *

_Every Legendary was assembled in front of the levitating male as he stared at them. The twins, March and Allister. Kurloz, the Healer. And Gravhz, the Grave Keeper. He was Devil, the Cool Fire. Together, the five of them were the Legendaries because of their abilities. Now all they could do was wait for their summons. But Devil had summoned them for a reason, and that reason was to erase their memories. MiM had told him it would help, so he knew what he was doing. He watched as they all held up their respective items, knowing what was coming. Devil summoned up his charred staff that burned with blue flames, watching as it engulfed the other items in the flames before releasing them in a blinding flash that none of the Legendaries refused to look away from. Then it was black, just pure black for them._

* * *

_*_Shifts from foot to foot awkwardly* Soooo... Chara intro's in prologue?

Got any questions, ask me and I'll answer.

Remember, Review are love, and this is only for my own entertainmet (and hopefully yours).


End file.
